


A Kwek to Remember

by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, avid fan/hypeman jongin, crack everyday everyday okay, ig user oohsehun and ig user zkdlin, ma akala ko nagbago na ko di pa pala, model/actor sehun, nilamon ng social media
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro
Summary: Salamat sa unli sisig ni Baekhyun for seven days, naganap ang unang date ni Jongin.





	A Kwek to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo friends, it's been a while?  
> Actually, sabi ko drabble lang kase natuwa ako na nagka-ig na ulit si Jongin (tapos ni-like niya pa yung instavid na naghi-hi si Sehun) at kakapanood ko lang nung fishball date segment sa KMJS sa newsfeed ko sa facebook. Tapos sakto, lakas ng feels ko sa sekai.
> 
>  
> 
> Syempre, kagaya ng dati, crack crack lang tayo dito. :)

 

Hindi inaasahan ni Jongin na magtatagal at lalalim ang paghanga niya sa kinoronahang Mr. Koreatown 2017 na si Sehun Oh. Naalala niya na niyaya lamang siya ng best friend na si Kyungsoo na panoorin ang coronation night sa may Solaire dahil kailangan niya itong gawan ng article sa kanyang blog. Tandang tanda ni Jongin na wala siyang bet noong una sa mga kalahok ngunit pagkatawag sa contestant no. 7 ay parang huminto ang buong Solaire at nag-zoom in ang kanyang mga mata sa lalaki. Hindi niya rin matandaan kung ilang beses niyang nalunok ang laway noong rumampa na si Sehun na swimming trunks lamang ang suot sa swim wear part ng patimpalak.

 

Pagkatapos ng coronation night ay ipinangako niya sa sarili na susuportahan all the way si Sehun, dahil for sure alam niyang maraming offers at projects na bubungad sa binata dahil sa angkin niyang kagwapuhan. Halos isang taon na ang lumipas, hindi pa rin nagbabago ang pagtingin ni Jongin kay Sehun dahil patuloy pa rin ang kanyang pag-follow sa mga daily updates ng kanyang crush sa Facebook at Instagram. Avid fan na kung avid fan, hypeman na kung hypeman, pero hindi alintana ni Jongin ang sinasabi ng mga tao sa kanya tuwing share siya ng share ng mga pictures at videos ni Sehun sa kanyang facebook. Kaya lang naman siya gumawa ng account sa social media sites ay dahil kay Sehun. Halos lahat ata ng selfies ni Sehun ay naka-save sa phone niya na may folder name na [OSH<3] tapos may subfolder pa para sa mga pictures ng aso ni Sehun na si Vivi na may filename na [OurBaby].  
  
"Oh, hiring yung Sehunner PH fanpage ah. Di ka ba mag-a-apply as admin?" tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nag-ba-browse ng kanyang newsfeed. Hindi niya sinasadya na makita ang post ng fanbase ni Sehun dahil pinilit lang siya ni Jongin na i-like ito dahil sa giveaway promo nila noong birth month ni Sehun.

  
"Ayoko, alam mo naman na lowkey ako. Tsaka feeling superior yang mga yan porket may pictures na sila kay Sehunnie. Kaya ekis!" Sagot ni Jongin habang ngumunguya ng Pizza Supreme kariman na paborito daw na merienda ni Sehun (ayon sa isang interview sa Yes! Magazine).

  
"Lowkey? ikaw? seryoso ka ba? halos puro si Sehun at yung aso niya yung laman ng newsfeed ko araw araw kapag online ka. Yan ba yung lowkey? Kulang na lang na sahuran ka ni Sehun bilang no. 1 hypeman niya." Napatigil si Jongin sa pagkain, at tinitigan si Kyungsoo na parang may biglang may pumasok sa isip niya.

  
"Lahat ng ginagawa ko all for love and admiration. Di ko need ng pera no? Kahit kwek-kwek date okay na sakin eh!" pag-e-emote ni Jongin.

  
"Pabebe ka kase noon, feeling smol ka eh no? Tinanong kita kung gusto magpa-picture sa backstage kasama siya dahil may free pass ako that time, ayaw mo pa. Ayan tuloy hanggang edit lang ni Chanyeol sa photoshop yung wallpaper mo sa phone mo." Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

  
"Di mo kase maintindihan, Soo. Wala na ko sa ulirat, nalasing ako sa laway ko kakalunok. Sinong normal na tao ang kayang makipagusap ng matino at makapagpa-picture sa crush niya? Pwera sayo kase pusong pebbles ka, tiny but hard." Walang sagot si Kyungsoo pero biglang may sumapol na throw pillow sa mukha ni Jongin. Solid.

  
"Ewan ko sayo, nakakaliit ng utak yung kariman sa ministop, tigil tigilan mo yan. Di mo ba alam na endorser ng Ministop si Sehun nung mga pahanon na na-interview siya ng Yes!mag kaya ayan yung sasabihin niya."

  
Bibisitahin na ni Jongin ang kanyang instagram dahil alam niyang once in a while ay nagla-live si Sehun kapag free time niya, medyo naiinis siya sa instagram dahil hindi nagno-notify sa kanya kapag may live si Sehun. Nilapag niya muna ang phone sa mesa para jumingle saglit para tuloy-tuloy ang pagscroll niya mamaya.

  
Pagkakuha niya ng phone ay bigla niyang nakita ang notification na tapos na ang live video ni Sehun.

  
"Aaaargh!! Sayang! Pangalawang miss ko na to sa live niya this week!" pangusong sabi ni Jongin habang umupo na sa sofa katabi ni Kyungsoo na busy sa ipad.

  
"Akala ko whipped ka na, di pa pala masyado" sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

  
"At bakit?"

  
"Hindi mo kase dinadala sa loob ng CR yung phone mo eh alam mo naman pala na magla-live siya. Medyo not-so-whipped ka sa part na yan. Di ikaw ang Jongin na kilala ko!"

  
"Kase nga! Ihing-ihi na ko. Mahirap na baka mabitawan ko yung phone ko sa inidoro kapag biglang nag-live siya!"

  
Parehas ng natahimik muli ang dalawa dahil busy na sa kanya-kanyang gadgets.  
  
"Kahit kelan talaga to si Baekhyun, kapal muks. Tingnan mo! Diniem niya sa twitter yung Sisig Hooray. Tinanong niya kung ilang likes and retweets para magkaroon siya ng unli sisig for 1 week?"

  
"Oh sumagot ba sa kanya?"

  
"Oo, tangeks. Sabi sa kanya 7 thousand likes at retweets since 1 week daw ang gusto niya. Oh, nag-game si gago. Medj shunga si Sisig Hooray sa part na yan kase senpai si Baek sa twitter, so very sisiw to."

  
"Oh my god, Kyungsoo!" napasigaw si Jongin na siyang ikinagulat ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Potek, ano na naman?"

  
"Medj bright si Baek sa ginawa niya!" hindi matago ni Jongin ang excitement na nadarama dahil sa planong naisip. Salamat sa pakulo ni Baekhyun at naisip niya na gawin din ito para makadiskarte ng date sa kanyang crush.

  
"Jongin Kim, binabawi ko na ang sinabi ko kanina. Ikaw na, ikaw na talaga ang whipped. Medj desperate ka na sa part yan!"

  
"Kyungsoo, drop the medj! desperate na talaga ako! Teka teka, i-me-message ko na ba siya sa IG? Tapos since wala akong twitter, likes at shares sa facebook ang sasabihin ko?"

  
"Wooh! Di ko alam na nilamon na ng social media ang mga kaibigan ko. Bahala ka, dun ka sa alam mong ma-rereach mo. Eh sa pagkakatanda ko, wala pa nga sa 100 yung friends mo sa facebook? Pero may himala nga sabi ni Ate Guy."

  
"Ano pang silbi na may senpai friends ako? Backup-an niyo ko dito! Huy! Soo, tapos sabihan mo rin si Baek at Chanyeol oh!"

  
"Eh kung minemessage mo na si Sehun edi sana napa-viral na yan?"

  
Nakailang malalim na paghinga muna si Jongin bago pindutin ang send sa message niya. Hindi na siya umasa na magrereply agad si Sehun dahil alam niyang nagshu-shoot ito ng season two ng Huli ka Balbon sa netfleeks.  
  
<-  **oohsehun**

Hi Sehun! 5k likes 5k shares 5k  
comments, idedate mo ko ah?  
Hahhahahhaha Please please acknowledge hahah  
[heart eyes] [heart eyes] [heart eyes]

  
Sige 10k shares hahaha  
kwek-kwek date tayo game

♡

 

 

 

  
Magpapalit na sana si Jongin ng panibagong lockscreen dahil may bagong selfie na in-upload si Sehun sa instagram nang makita niyang may isang notification sa phone niya.

  
"Tangina, Soo! Totoo ba to? Asan ka? shit shit shit. Si Sehun! Kyungsoo, si Sehun shit. nagreply si Sehun pota!"

  
"Wag mo ko sigawan katabi mo lang ako. Kalma! Medj aatakihin ka na sa part na yan! Patingin nga?" Binigay ni Jongin ang phone kay Kyungsoo para ipakita ang reply ni Sehun sa kanyang offer sa instagram.

  
"Shit, Soo. Shit talaga may heart pa si Sehunnie. Teka lang ang soft, may connection agad kami. Tadhana na to, nagawa kong ma-trigger ang sarili kong tadhana!"

  
"Hindi ako shitzu! Bibigwasan na kita! Yung damit ko mababanat, lalong lalake to' Anuba!" awat ni Kyungsoo sa super excited na si Jongin na hinihila na ang damit niya sa sobrang kilig.

  
"10k shares na lang, wala na yung likes at comments! 10k shares na lang para magkwek-kwek date kami! Di ko to ineexpect, Soo. Tadhana na mismo to!"

  
"Bitawan mo ko, tatawagan ko na si Baek para masubmit niya na to sa KMJS!"

  
Napatigil sa wakas si Jongin at tumingin lang kay Kyungsoo. Inayos niya rin ang may kalakihang damit ni Kyungsoo. Ngayon niya lang ulit naalala na writer si Baekhyun sa KMJS (Kapuso mo, Junmyeon Suho).

  
"Medj swerte ako sa mga friends sa part na to! Pero, Kyungsoo, ayoko maging bida sa pagsasadula habang nagi-intro si Sir Suho! Please naman! Ayoko!" tumayo si Jongin sa sofa at nagtatalon habang tinatawagan ni Kyungsoo ang isa pa nilang kaibigan na si Baekhyun.

  
Ni-loudspeak ni Kyungsoo ang usapan nila ni Baekhyun para magkarinigan silang tatlo.

  
"Hello? Jongin? Ayun nga yung mismong highlight kapag napili yung kwek-kwek date niyo ni Sehun? Gaganap ka bilang sarili mo, ipapakita mo samin yung mga kilig at saya mo habang nagsasabi ka kung gaano mo kagusto si Sehun tapos biglang magtatagpo kayo, and you can act together sa episode na to! Win-win!" paliwanag ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya, rinig rin ang pagtunong ng kanyang keyboard dahil ginagawa niya na ang report tungkol sa diskarte ng kaibigan na makaiskor ng date sa crush niyang si Sehun.

  
"Nakakahiya, Baek! Ano na lang iisipin ni Sehun sakin kapag nakita niya na ngumingiti ako habang tumitingin sa laptop wallpaper ko na picture niya?"

  
"Bakit di mo naisip yung inisip ni Sehun nung nagsend ka ng message sa kanya sa instagram to date you? Aber? Nako, Jongin ah, tigil tigilan mo ko! Dinrop ko yung Boom boom craze ng Momoland story ko para dito sa upcoming kwek-kwek date niyo ni Sehun kaya umayos ka!" sermon ni Baekhyun kay Jongin.

  
"Makinig ka na lang, talo ka sa mga kuda niyan." segunda ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

  
"Kokontakin namin si Sehun about this. Tatanungin namin siya kung okay lang itong ma-feature sa KMJS. Kapag di siya pumayag, okay lang din. All you need to do is to get 10k shares." ani ni Baekhyun.

  
Napabuntong hininga si Jongin. Ayaw niya na ma-feature sa KMJS, ang gusto niya lang naman ay makaabot ng 10k shares yung post niya para lang maka-date si Sehun. Ayun lang naman, ayaw niyang ma-expose kase isa siyang private at lowkey person (ayon sa kanya.)

  
"Balitaan ko kayo kung anong sabi! Byers!"

  
"Sige, sige keep me posted. Nalink ko na rin naman sa inyo yung screenshot ng dm namin ni Sehun at yung post ko to get 10k shares! Thanks Baek!" sabi ni Jongin na punong puno pa rin ng hope ang mga mata.

  
**Jongin Kim is feeling hopeful**  
June 9, 2018 at 11:48pm

  
Hi guys! Medj desperate ako sa part na to, oops drop the medj. Please help me reach 10k shares to score a kwek-kwek date with my long time crush,  **Sehun Oh (Official)**. This will be your Christmas, new year, birthday, valentines gift to me! HAKHAK! Puhleease!

**#AKwektoRememberDateWithSehun**

  
[screenshot ng message nila ni Sehun sa IG.jpg]  
  
5 likes                     5 comments              5 shares

  
Nagpapasalamat si Jongin sa true friends niyang sila Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol at ang kanyang dalawang ever supportive ate na naglike, comment at share ng post niya sa facebook. Pero hindi niya talaga alam kung kailan niya ma-rereach ang 10k shares. Feeling niya ikakasal na lahat lahat si Sehun at magsha-shut down na ang facebook ay hindi niya pa rin ito mapapa-abot ng sampung libong shares.  
  
Kakarating lang ni Jongin galing work at damang dama niya ang pagod na umupo sa sofa katabi ulit si Kyungsoo. Napatayo siya ulit ng makita niyang nasa sala rin si Baekhyun na busy rin sa kanyang laptop.

  
"Oh, hi Baek, my friend and to you as well, Kyungsoo, my bestie. Ano na pala ang partial and unofficial count ng shares ng post ko?"

  
Napa-eyeroll ng sabay sila Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. Halos hindi ito nagkakasundo sa mga bagay-bagay pero para sa adhikain ni Jongin na maka-date si Sehun ay nagkaisa ang dalawa na tulungan ang kaibigan.

  
"As of June 11, 2018, 7:14pm, meron ng 1,567 shares ang iyong post." sagot ni Kyungsoo, at tumingin siya kay Baekhyun para sa pahabol na update.

  
"And for the KMJS story, pumayag si Sir Suho to feature this but sadly, Sehun and his manager didn't. Ayaw nila ng ganitong type ng publicity for Sehun. So, proceed ka sa original plan which is to reach 10k. No pressure naman diba? As long as ma-reach mo yung 10k." paliwanag ni Baekhyun na halata ang pangamba sa pagiging reaksyon ni Jongin.

  
Inaasahan na ni Jongin ang magiging desisyon ni Sehun pero nakadama pa rin siya ng konting lungkot dahil ayaw pala ng ganitong publicity ng management ni Sehun para sa alaga nila. Naawa lang talaga siguro si Sehun sa kanya. Well, ginusto niya to, at kahit anong kapalit ay tatanggapin niya either victory or defeat.

  
"Oo nga, stick tayo sa plan b! At least hindi niya tinurn down yung offer ko. Ayun ang mahalaga!" Pinilit ni Jongin na maging positive kase, alam niyang suntok sa buwan to pero nagawa pa rin siyang replyan ni Sehun.  
  
  
Lumipas ang isang linggo, umabot na sa 3k shares ang post ni Jongin. Medyo mabagal ang usad, dahil rin siguro sa pagka-suspend ng twitter account ni Baekhyun na may 20,000 followers. Hindi nila alam kung pano ito maibalik. Malaking bagay sana ang followers niya para maka-attract ng shares sa Facebook. Humingi na lamang ng paumanhin si Jongin kay Baekhyun at sinabi niya na wag ng isipin ito.

  
Hindi na muling minessage ni Jongin si Sehun after siya nitong replayan. Pero naisip niya na sabihin na mukhang di niya na mare-reach yung 10k shares kase hanggang ngayon nasa 3k shares pa rin ang post niya. Naisipan niya na i-screenshot ang facebook post niya na may 4,607 likes at 3,509 shares kay Sehun.

  
<-  **oosehun**

[screenshot ng fb post ni Jongin.jpg]  
kaya pa kaya?  
medj feeler kase ako sa part na yan

  
hahaha

tara tuloy na natin to  
♡

8k na lang game

  
  
Lahat ng negativity at thoughts to give up ni Jongin ay biglang nawala dahil sa sagot ni Sehun sa kanya. Ang bilis nitong magreply at, heto na naman si Sehun sa heart emoji. Born again na naman ang fighting spirit ni Jongin. Naisip ni Jongin na si Sehun mismo ang gustong makipagmeet. Tadhana na talaga ang gumagawa ng lahat, through social media.  
  
Nagising si Jongin dahil sa kakapalo ni Kyungsoo sa pwet nito.

  
"Kyungsoo, wala akong pasok ngayon, ano ba! naguubos ako ng vacation leave ko." Patuloy pa rin ang paghampas ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

  
"Congrats, gags! 8k shares na yung post mo with 10k likes! Oha, san kapa? Kwek to remember date wih Sehun will happen soon!"

  
Napabalikwas si Jongin sa narinig mula sa kanyang kabigan. Hindi niya alam kung sinong senpai ang nagshare sa facebook na maraming followers pero tsaka niya na yun papasalamatan dahil nawala ang antok niya sa nalaman. Agad niyang chineck ang kanyang phone para makita mismo ng sariling mga mata ang tagumpay. Napatayo siya sa kanyang kama at nagsitalon na naman. Iniwanan siya ni Kyungsoo na may ngiti sa mukha.

  
Nakaramdam na siya ng pagod, at bigla na ulit dumapa sa kanyang kama. Oras na para i-send ang screenshot ng kanyang post with 8k shares kay Sehun para mapagusapan na ang date of the century. Bago siya dumiretso sa DM nila ay tiningnan niya muna ang mismong profile ni Sehun dahil may 1 new post ito. Na-excite si Jongin dahil may bagong update si Sehun pero biglang nawala ang kanyang lakas at saya pagkabasa niya ng caption.  
  
**oohsehun**

  
[picture ng arrival area ng Incheon International Airport]

  
18,098 likes  
**oohsehun** want to stay a little longer **#newproject #vacation**

  
Wala pala sa Manila si Sehun. Inatake ng ka-anshahan at overthinking mode on na naman si Jongin. Mas minabuti niya na lamang na wag ng i-send ang screenshot at sabihan si Sehun. Kahit na medyo nakaramdam siya ng konting sakit, ay natuwa siya na malaman na may bago na naman project si Sehun at this time, ay sa mismong bansa niya na. Kahit pa sabihin na crush na crush ni Jongin si Sehun, ay nananaig pa rin ang pagka-fan niya dahil proud siya sa natatamasang recognition ni Sehun dahil deserve niya ito. Siguro hindi ito ang tamang panahon na magkita sila, siguro kahit anong pilit niyang paglapitin sila ng tadhana, ay hanggang pagiging tagahanga lang, siguro nga ay hanggang dito lang talaga ang interaksyon nila ni Sehun. Makakapaghintay naman ang kwek-kwek date nila, pero inalis niya na sa kanyang isip ang natitirang pag-asa na matutuloy pa ito. Pinindot niya na ang homescreen at ni-lock ang kanyang phone.  
  
Hindi na muli pang inungkat ni Jongin sa mga kabigan ang post niya na may mahigit 9k shares na. Mas pinili na rin nila Kyungsoo na wag na pagusapan pa dahil kilala nila si Jongin at ang ugali nito. Walang tinatago si Jongin sa mga kaibigan niya at nasabi na mas pipiliin niya ng bumalik sa pagka-lowkey at avid fan na wala ng bahid ng delusion sa katawan at pure support at admiration na lamang ang ibibigay sa iniidulo. Pero syempre, nilinaw niya na hindi pa rin siya handang pumasok sa relasyon hangga't crush pa rin niya si Sehun.

  
***

  
  
Sa tuwing mapapadpad si Sehun sa Facebook ay tinitingnan niya ang bilang ng shares ng post ng kanyang fan na nagngangalan Jongin. Kahit siya ay nababagalan sa usad ng shares. Pagkatanggap na pagkatanggap niya ng message ni Jongin sa kanyang instagram ay tiningnan niya agad ang profile nito. Pamilyar ang username ni Jongin sa kanya at alam niyang tagahanga niya nga ang binata. Marami siyang natatanggap na private messages sa instagram at dahil sa sobrang dami nito, iilan lang ang nare-replyan niya. Nasaktuhan niyang mabuksan ang message galing sa ig username na zkdlin.

Hindi napansin ni Sehun na tumatawa siya sa mga post ni Jongin dahil lahat ng ito ay tungkol sa kanya.

 

**zkdlin**

[bagong biling kariman sa ministop at chocolait drink.jpg]

9 likes  
**zkdlin** merienda time  <3  
vielw all 2 comments  
**dks.0112** purgahin ka jan kaka-kariman mo  
**byun_bh** HAKHAK 

 

**zkdlin**

[yung cropped heart na sinend ni sehun sa dm nila ni jongin.jpg ]

5 likes  
**zkdlin** kung ang kryptonite weakness ni superman, etong heart emoji ata yung sakin uwu **#favereplyfromfaveperson**

 

**zkdlin**

[selfie ni jongin na may snow filter na bear na may tears.jpg]

10 likes  
**zkdlin** selfie muna bago ma-turn down ni osh ;_;

 

**zkdlin**

[yung screenshot ng subscription email ng netfleeks.jpg]

19 likes  
**zkdlin** ready for HKB (Huli ka Balbon) gonna support ma main man **@oohsehun #hulikabalbon #netfleeks #pilotepisode #imready**

 

**zkdlin**

[picture ng stage ng coronation night ng Mr. Koreatown 2017.jpg]

**zkdlin** this is where the first time i saw you and realized that time do really stops **#throwback #whipped**  
view all 6 comments  
**dks.0112** w h i p p e d

 

Simula ng minessage siya ni Jongin ay nakaugalian niya ng dalawin ang profile nito sa instagram at facebook. Narealize niya na isa siya sa mga loyal fans ni Sehun at labis niyang ikinatuwa na magkaroon ng isang cute na fan. Aminado siya na cute si Jongin, kahit nga walang likes and shares kung yayayain siyang lumabas ay papayag siya, pero dahil sa estado niya at si Jongin na mismo ang nag-initiate sa likes and shares gimik ay pumayag na lang si Sehun at sinakyan ang gusto ng tagahanga.

Kahit na hindi niya pansin o maamin sa sarili, naghihintay siya sa kung anumang update ang ime-message sa kanya ni Jongin. Kaya natuwa siya nung sinendan siya ng screenshot na kulang pa rin ang bilang ng shares dahil nasa 3k pa lang ito at tinanong siya ni Jongin kung aabot pa kaya. Gusto niya na sanang pagbigyan si Jongin pero pinigilan niya ang sarili niya. Naisip niya na from 10k shares, ay gawin na lamang itong 8k. Pakipot dapat ng slight, gwapo eh.

Gising pa siya ng mga alas-dos ng madaling araw at nagawi na naman siya sa profile ni Jongin. Nakita niya na naman ang post na may hashtag na #AKwektoRememberDatewithSehun. Noong unang beses niya itong nabasa at natawa pa siya pero ngayon at napapangiti na lamang. Naisip niya na i-share na mismo ang post ni Jongin para mabilis na umabot sa 8k shares at magkita na rin sila.

Kinaumagahan ay nakita niyang umabot na sa 8k shares ang post. Hihintayin niya na lang na makita ito nito Jongin at i-message na siya about sa successful  na pag-reach ng 8k.

 

Sa mga sumunod na araw ay naging busy at jampacked and schedule ni Sehun dahil sa shooting ng Huli Ka Balbon. Next week ay lilipad ang HKB casts sa South Korea para mag-shoot ng para sa mga susunod na episodes.

 

Makalipas ang ilang linggong nonstop shoots for CFs, magazines at HKB episodes ay nakahanap ng oras na magpahinga si Sehun sa kanyang hotel somewhere in Gangnam. Nagkaroon ulit siya ng maging active sa kanyang instagram at nag-live ng ilang minuto para kamustahin ang kanyang fans. After ng live video niya at nagpost siya ng panibagong mirror selfie. Bigla niyang naalala ang kwek-kwek date in the making nila ni Jongin. Nawala na halos ito sa isip niya dahil hanggang ngayon ay wala siyang nare-recieve na message galing sa fan niya. Tiningnan niya muli ang private messages niya at na-confirm na wala nga itong bagong message na natanggap mula kay Jongin. Tinginan niya rin ang post sa facebook, at umabot na ito sa halos sa 11k shares. Binisita niya rin ang profile ni Jongin sa instagram pero wala itong bagong post or kahit IG stories man lang. Hindi niya maiwasan mag-alala at isipin kung ano ang nangyari sa tagahanga.

 

Nakauwi na sa Pilipinas at back to normal na sa work si Sehun pero minsan ay sumisingit pa rin sa isip niya kung nasaan na si Jongin. Napapansin niya nagla-like pa rin ang binata sa mga post ni Sehun sa instagram. Well,Hinahanap talaga ni Sehun ang username ni Jongin sa libong niyang likers. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit tumigil na ito sa kanyang offer kung kelan naabot na ang quotang no. of shares. Siguro ito na yung time na siya na ang maunang mag-message kay Jongin. Siguro dapat niya ng iisantabi ang ego ng isang sikat na model actor. Siguro ito na yung time na magpakatotoo muna siya sa gusto niya, at iyong ang makita si Jongin. 

 

Alam ni Sehun na online si Jongin dahil kaka-like lang niya ng bagong post niyang picture ni Vivi dahil birthday niya ngayon.

 

<-  **zkdlin**

hi jongin? ok ka lang ba?  
tuloy pa ba tayo?

 

 

 

  
omg?  
KILALA MO KO?  
ah sorry capslock  
ay may name nga pala ako sa profile  
sorry

 

 

 

  
Napatawa si Sehun, kahit pa wala pa silang mahabang conversation ay tila na-miss niya si Jongin. Ito ata ang epekto ng pag-stalk sa profile ni Jongin sa instagram at facebook.

buti naman nagreply ka.  
akala ko nag-unstan ka na  
huhuhu

tinatanong mo kung tuloy pa tayo?  
no pressure naman sehunnie  
oopsss sehun. (drop the nnie kase autocorrect)  
dont get creeped out  
pls

 

 

 

hahaha nope sanay na ko sa sehunnie  
ok lang  
u're not a creep cute lang

 

 

 

ano kayang bansa ang naligtas ko nung past  
life ko?  
the fan service is REAL ah

 

 

 

haha so tuloy pa rin tayo?

kapag di ka na busy  
no pressure, sehun :)  
etong conversation natin ngayon  
i think sapat na?

nooooooooooooooooo  
need matuloy ang #AKwektoRememberDatewithSehun  
sayang yung more than 10k shares right?  
♡  
♡

pinipilit kong wag magcapslock  
pero super nagffreak out nako  
pero i'm at work so haha

so yung heart emoji ko nga ang weakness mo?

waaaaaaaah you saw all my posts?  
brb asan ba yung logout ng app nato?

HE HE HE  
♡

unstanning you ig user oohsehun

pano kapag yung heart ko lang binigay ko?  
edi hindi na weakness kundi a death of you?

[REST]

uy joke lang yung sa death of you,

pwede naman kabaliktaran ng weakness?

parang spinach ni popeye?

[REST 2.0]

 

 

 

Nagtataka si Jongin dahil pinatawag siya ng kanyang manager at inutusan na umakyat sa rooftop dahil may ipapakuhang box, hindi niya alam bakit sa rooftop pero sumunod naman siya. Pagkabukas niya ng mabigat na pintuan ay hindi siya makapaniwala sa nasilayan niya. Hindi niya alam  kung dala ba ito ng gutom o antok, pero may nakikita siyang nilalang na matagal niyang inasam na makita ulit ng malapitan. Kinusot ni Jonging ang mga mata para patunayan sa sarili na hindi lang siya nagha-hallucinate.

 

"Ahm, totoo ako? Halika na rito please? Nangangalay na yung kamay ko sa hawak kong 2 sticks ng kwek-kwek at palamig na naka-plastic?"

 

Hindi agad nakaimik si Jongin, pero lumakad na siya papalapit kay Sehun. Hindi niya maalis ang tingin sa binatang nakasuot ng plain black t-shirt at skinny jeans at medyo bed hair na walang gel or anything.  Wow, nararamdaman na ni Jongin ang panginginig ng kanyang tuhod. Pagkalapit niya ay kinuha na niya agad ang palamig at kwek-kwek kay Sehun.

 

"Nagstop ba ulit yung time pagkaopen mo ng pinto?" pabirong tanong ni Sehun habang hindi inaalis ang tingin kay Jongin na daig pa ang blush on sa pamumula ng mga pisngi. 

 

"Huy hindi naman, yung tibok ng puso ko lang ata yung tumigil." Hindi dapat sasabihin ni Jongin ng malakas ito at sa isip niya lang dapat ngunit hindi niya napigilan at napasabi na lang ng 'oops' bago uminom ng palamig. Tumingin si Jongin kay Sehun, natatakot siya na baka maturn-off ito sa kakornihan at pagiging straighforward niya pero nakangiti siya na halos hindi na makita ang mga mata.

 

"Medyo smooth ka sa part na yan ah!" sabi ni Sehun na hindi pa rin maalis ang ngiti sa labi.

 

"Yes, naman expression ko yan ah! Medj dapat, hindi medyo!" kinikilig na si Jongin ng sobra pero mas pinili niyang idaan ito sa tawa kaysa sa tumili siya. Nakisabay naman si Sehun sa pagtawa pagtapos ulitin ang sinabi at inulit ang word na 'medj'.

 

Halos naubos nila ang sampung sticks ng kwek-kwek na dala ni Sehun doon. Ang dami rin nila napagkwentuhang dalawa. Nakwento ni Jongin ang history ng pagiging fan niya hanggang sa part na naglakas siya ng loob na sendan ng message sa instagram. Nagshare rin si Sehun ng mga experiences niya as a model and actor kay Jongin at nagbigay ng spoiler sa nalalapit na season 2 ng Huli ka Balbon kay Jongin. Inamin na rin ni Sehun na kaya mabalis umabot sa 10k yung shares ng post ni Jongin ay dahil sa pag-share niya mismong nito sa newsfeed niya.

 

"Seryoso ba? Kaya naman pala from 3k wala pang 24 hours nag10k na agad?" hindi makapanilawa si Jongin sa nalaman. Tama nga siya all this time na ang tadhana na mismo ang gumawa ng paraan para magkita sila, at ang tadhana niya ay si Sehun.

 

 

**zkdlin**

[kwek-kwek at palamig sa rooftop ng office building nila jongin.jpg]

 

1,994 likes  
**zkdlin** plot twist: 70% ng nagshare ng **#AKwektoRememberDateWithSehun** post ko sa fb ay followers din mismo ni **@oohsehun**?  
view all 63 comments  
**oohsehun** tagal mo kase inip na ko :)  
**byun_bh** pwede naba kayong ma-feature sa KMJS? huhuh  
**dks.0112** pwede na ba kayong ma-feature sa MMK? hakhak

 

**oohsehun**

[stolen shot ni Jongin na nakatingin sa sunset habang saktong kakagat sa kwek-kwek.jpg]

24,047 likes  
**oohsehun** it's not the number of likes and shares that counts it's about the effort you have to do for the person you like  
view all 309 comments  
**zkdlin** [REST]  
**oohsehun @zkdlin** [REST IN ME] ;-)  
**officialkmjs** hope this can be featured in our show! You two are cute!

 


End file.
